


Cicadas Write Hymns

by traumabird



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumabird/pseuds/traumabird
Summary: Hinata's life is spiraling out of control. She follows her beloved cousin to university only to find herself in a most tangled web of sex, lies, and self-destruction.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	Cicadas Write Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> i have some chapters sketched out (the next one will be from neji's perspective!!) and a general direction planned, but i will start writing if anyone shows interest!

It surprised no one when Hinata applied to the same college as Neji and others near him -- in the year of his absence, she had been even quieter than usual, withdrawn from her dwindling friends and busy family, essentially a ghost drifting from school to home and back again in the same clothes she washed less often than she maybe should have, with the same lank hair and same dull expression.

Her father and uncle assumed her depressive bout occurred because the two had been such close friends, and, in a sense, that was true; Neji had always been Hinata's best friend and protector, the one who helped her out of her shell and sometimes spoke for her as if he could read her thoughts. Their fathers thought nothing of it -- twin brothers and business partners, the dual CEOs of an multinational pharmaceutical corporation, Hiashi and Hizashi were inseparable in their own right, going as far as to own a shared estate on which both of their mansions towered within walking distance, separated only by a garden path surrounded by rare blooming trees, wooden benches, and several koi ponds.

If only they knew what had happened in that garden four years ago, in front of the weeping willow beside the largest pond. It made Hinata blush just to think of how beautiful Neji had looked that night, his long dark hair in a silken braid tossed over his shoulder, dressed in black slacks and a blue button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Even then, he exuded a quiet confidence that seemed both too composed and sometimes too arrogant for a fifteen year old.

They had been at the party for Hanabi's tenth birthday -- her golden, a humid August night ringing with the song of cicadas -- but after she opened her presents, Neji had the idea to go for a walk, a rare mischievous smile on his face as he flashed Hinata a bottle of wine he must have taken from her mother's cabinet. Giggling, Hinata followed him down the thin winding cobblestone to that tree, their tree: tendril branches whispering past each other in a warm breeze.

They sat beneath it in the soft green grass and pillowy moss, passing the bottle back and forth after Neji opened it. They spoke of nothing important, nothing Hinata remembered exactly --family, friends, the sour look on Hanabi's face every time she opened a present she deemed too girly -- but their laughter carried through the still night, echoing back upon them.

Hinata let her head fall onto Neji's shoulder and his arm slipped around her. She sighed, flushed, and a bit dizzy from the heat and drink. "Hanabi should have been the oldest. She's so outspoken and smart... Like you, Neji."

He smiled but shook his head, craning his neck to look down at her face. He said, "No. Someday we're going to own this all together... and honestly, I think Hanabi's happier in the dojo than she is at a desk."

Hinata hummed and they fell into a comfortable silence. She counted Neji's breaths, her eyes falling closed. She was almost asleep when she startled for a reason she didn't know and found Neji staring at her, a curious look on his face -- something sad, something sweet, something hungry.

"Neji?" She reached to brush a stray hair from his face.

He caught her hand, intertwining their fingers, still staring. And then, he kissed her, briefly, and pulled away just an inch.

Hinata was frozen despite how much hotter her face felt. She gaped, squeezing his hand reflexively, too many thoughts at once to do anything but shiver when he kissed her again. And before she knew it, she found herself kissing him back. Slow, at first, but then his arms encircled her and she was in his lap, her mouth open to his, his hands everywhere and soon up her dress, playing with the hem of her panties before he slipped a finger inside of her, then two.

She moaned, pushing into his hand, grinding his palm, her hands seemingly moving on their own accord as she unbuttoned his shirt and -- and -- and

\--

From there it was a blur of pale skin, dark hair that she couldn't remember unbraiding but fell over them like a veil, and when he entered her --oh, it hurt-- but then it felt so good, drinking in every touch, every groan, the pace of his thrusts faster and harder and faster until he pulled out suddenly, spilling on her stomach.

He stared down at her, running his hand over her small breast up to her neck. He squeezed at the junction of her shoulder. He smiled and she smiled back, so breathless, before he collapsed beside her, pulling her close and pulling her dress over her to preserve her modesty.

The spell broke as their hearts stopped racing. Neji's breath grew haggard again but this time, he was crying. His voice broke. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

\---

Two weeks of silence followed. The worst two weeks of her life. She saw Neji, surely, but whenever he saw her he looked away and changed direction. He found every excuse to stay across the garden when their families dined together, like they had that night.

Hanabi pushed her vegetables around her plate, picking out the carrots from the medley. She chomped with her mouth open until her mother gave her a gentle tap to the chin.

"Manners, Hanabi. How will you ever find a husband?"

"You don't need a husband when you got karate," she cackled but listened anyway, turning to her sister after she swallowed her mouthful. "Hinata, why isn't Neji over anymore?"

She barely caught her reaction, losing her grip on her fork for a second before she forced a smile. "He's very busy with school."

Relief washed over her as Uncle Hizashi cut in. "He's the top of his class and needs to stay there so they'll allow him to take a full AP schedule next year. The school he's in now is very competitive -- your sister will be there next year and I'm sure you'll be seeing less of her when she gets there, too."

Hanabi cocked her head. "I don't like school. I like fishing. And fighting!"

While Hiashi kept a straight face, Hizashi, his wife, and their mother couldn't help laughing. Even Hiashi eventually cracked a smile, smoothing back his youngest daughter's hair. "You're young. You'll get it someday."

"May I be excused?" Hinata didn't realize how sudden her interruption was until everyone, even Hanabi, turned to look at her. "S-sorry, I have geometry homework and a test on it tomorrow, I really need to study."

Hiashi granted her leave with a nod and she stood, crossing the dining room into the hall that led to the front stairs. She put her foot on the first step before she stopped, turning to the front door. She heard the song of the cicadas, louder than it could possibly be, and in a trance, she left.

She walked the cobblestone path, past the willow still and silent, past the ponds and trees and petals littering the ground in pink, white, red, peach. She came to the mansion Hizashi had built: much like his brother's but more classical, with huge white pillars and a porch that wrapped all the way around the house.

She pried the front door open, bounding up the marble stairs and down the hall to the last door on the left, which opened to a sitting room with a winding metal staircase in the middle. She started the climb, her heart beating harder and harder until she reached the hatch that led into Neji's attic bedroom -- found it unlocked, swinging it open and climbing up into the huge but mostly empty room.

Neji was at his desk, looking up from a stack of papers to catch Hinata's eyes. He looked surprised and then something else --ashamed, maybe-- looking back down at his homework. "Hinata... why...?"

She took tentative steps toward him, then deliberate, until she was standing over him. She put her hand on his until he dropped the pencil he was holding.

"Hinata I... I'm sorry..."

He looked near tears. She let go of his hand and rested her palm on his cheek, her fingers brushing his earlobe. "Don't say that. Stop saying that."

"But--"

But this time, she kissed him. She kissed him hard, harder until he was kissing her too, and she was on his lap in the span of a second or an eternity.

"I love you, Neji."

"You too, Hinata. You too."

\---

It carried on that way till last year. The day before Neji was leaving for rush week, they were sprawled naked in his bed, her head on his chest. He drew slow circles on her back, sighing into her hair.

"We can't do this forever. You know that, right?"

She nodded. He'd been saying that for three years, every time in their afterglow. This time, though, his voice wavered. She looked up at him. "Neji?"

"I'm serious, this time... this time.. You need to... to meet other people. Go out sometimes. Talk to someone... someone else you like." He pressed a kiss to her mouth before she could speak. "I love you so much. I'll remember this... forever, but it's time. We need to move on. We need to grow up. I know you know it too, don't you?"

She nodded. It was all she could do. She whispered, "I love you too, Neji. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. More than you'll know."

\---

Her acceptance letter came on a Sunday, after they got home from church. She picked it up with white gloves and clutched it tight to her chest.

It was the first time she heard the cicadas since he'd left.

\---

Her roommate's name was Sakura. She was a nursing student with pink hair and sandy blonde roots stylishly grown out, a nose piercing and a tattoo of a rabbit on her left shoulder. She talked too much, sometimes, but she was sweet and very smart and seemed to like Hinata a lot. She was always complimenting her, anyway.

"I can't believe you don't wear makeup. You are literally like, a porcelain doll. I love it." Sakura leaned closer to the mirror she had hung from the back of their door, tilting her head back as she applied yet another coat of mascara. "Are you suuuure you don't want to come? You haven't gone to even like, one party, and it's already November. Come on, one blow out before break?"

"I have too much homework," Hinata murmured, her apology in her tone.

"Oh come on. I'm pre-med, you think I don't?" She smacked her lips together and finally applied setting spray, standing up to look over herself, smoothing out the short tight red dress she'd picked. "I'll lend you clothes. And do your makeup. You'll have so much fun, just trust me. Taking a break is good for you... and anyway, this one is at the Delta fraternity..."

Hinata didn't hear what she said after that, sitting up. Neji was the picture in her head -- looking up at him with her mouth on his cock or the way he moaned with his face buried in her pussy. She knew she was pink and verging on red. "I'll go."

"And like, in the long term, stress will even--" Sakura stopped, her eyebrows shooting up as she registered what Hinata had said. "Wait, really? Really? Oh my god, quick, come here before you change your mind! I know exactly what you should wear... are you a 7 or 8, in shoes? This is great! Finally!"

\---

Hinata didn't recognize her own reflection when she walked past a mirror in the hall which led to all the sounds, smells, noises of a party. She stopped to look at herself: Sakura had curled her hair so it framed her face and then brought up her cheekbones with a delicate rose blush. Her eyes were lined with a shimmery pink liner which only made her eyes stand our more and finally, her lips were painted a shade of lilac which matched the dress Sakura had put her in.

"Hey, you're one hot mamacita. Come on." Sakura winked and looped her arm through Hinata's, guiding her into what could only be described as chaos: a hundred conversations, a beer in her hand before she could refuse, Sakura gone before she noticed, eyes following her everywhere.

She pulled down the dress -- an A-line but very short, paired with silver heeled boots and sheer thigh high stockings in a pale shimmery grey -- and sipped at the beer. She hoped it wasn't drugged and scanned the crowd for anyone she knew -- there were some people from her classes, like the guy who was hiding a white puppy in his dorm, the platinum blonde who laughed too loud, the darker blonde with the french accent, the scarfed guy in her biology class who never seemed to talk or smile or make an expression, really -- but not the face she was looking for.

She wandered further into the crowd, ignoring the cat call from dog boy and the platinum girl whispering, still too loud, "Shika, look. Shika! Isn't that the girl from your math class? She's hot as fuck, I had no idea..."

Hinata walked and walked, the room becoming darker and hazier. There was a couch against the back wall and her heart skipped a beat--

Eyes so pale blue they appeared lavender pierced into hers. She had been so good. She had avoided him and now -- well, she could feel herself getting wet, a rush between her legs.

She hardly noticed the blond sitting next to Neji until he spoke, his voice high for a man and raspy. "Woah, is this your sister? You guys are like, twins."

"Our dads are twins," Hinata corrected with a shy smile. She took the seat beside Neji but kept her eyes on the blond. He was cute, in his own way, and for a reason she couldn't explain his demeanor put her at ease. "We're cousins. I'm Hinata."

"Naruto." He grinned, showing off straight white teeth before he turned back to Neji. "So is your whole family just like, sexy?"

Hinata sipped her beer and barely stopped a snort, giggling. She could feel Neji beside her but still didn't look or greet him.

She had been so good, but she could hear the cicadas weaving a hymn, the willow weeping into that pond, two fish circling each other around a fallen leaf.


End file.
